Forget the Future
by DestinysArrow
Summary: Harry is ripped from a future where the world lies in the power of the dark one, but where he is happy. Called to be a savior in the past he builds himself his army of future followers but can’t forget those ones he left behind. Anti Dumbledore....
1. Time Napped

**Forget the Future**

Summary: Harry is ripped from a future where the world lies in the power of the dark one, but where he is happy. Called to be a saviour in the past he builds himself his army of future followers but can't forget those ones he left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

A/N: The story will not feature any OCs expect in dream sequence! Random or no pairing but may on request.

_**Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? **__**Press the button.**_

* * *

Time Napped

"Albus please" pleaded Professor McGonagall as she followed him around the office but he was too busy drawing symbols around the room and paid little attention to her. "Albus" she repeated more firmly "this is the work of a mad man."

Stopping suddenly he faced McGonagall "this is the only way there are dark times ahead with Voldemort free and his death eaters around we have no choice."

"There is always a choice" she said stubbornly "is that not what we tell our students."

He shook his head regrettably "Sometimes there is simply not," he moved passed her "I would like you to trust me."

McGonagall stared aimlessly at him unsure but then remembered who this man was and gave him a compliant smile.

"Please would you get Potter for me" he said grateful for her trust "I must begin in peace"

"Al" she started but thinking better of it she shook her head "fine" and with a sweep of her cloak she was out the room.

Albus stared around his room and picked up a book and with that he began the spell one that would ensure the victory of the side of light.

_Future 2021 _

_Harry crouched low behind some bushes his partner close behind him. He scanned the area and counted the number of enemies. He looked down at his watch and waited for the signal. A yellow light obstructed his vision for a second and as it cleared he saw Hermione and Draco flying on a broom. He grinned remembered the times when she couldn't stand the sight of them. His eyes then shifted to the left and Ginny and Neville joined the fight but this time from the ground they had been using dissolution charms to conceal themselves against the walls of the cavern. _

_He waited for the last team and soon enough Luna and Ron joined the fight, he watched as a multi-colouring spell spattered his enemies and laughed at Luna's brilliance she had come a long way and most of the more flamboyant spells that they used were her work. A noise behind him alerted him back to his partner who was creeping forward theirs eyes met and a quick nod from Harry let them know it was time to move. They stood suddenly and apparated into the middle of the fight a shockwave of pure magical energy slammed outwards as they touched ground sending some men flying backwards. Now Harry had to time his act perfectly, his friends were to make themselves get boxed in and when their enemies had all there backs turned Harry would use the chaining curse which would shoot a bolt of magic through each person causing them to be immobilised and then while his team mates apparated out he would use the obliteratas curse killing them instantly. His eyes watched as he saw his friends move closer their backs facing each other as they faced down the enemy, Harry stood his wand held out the curse on his lips when he fell to the ground and collapsed a scream was on his lips as he felt his soul being ripped from his body. _

Present

Harry screamed as he felt himself stop. His breathing was laboured and yet as he looked at his hands he could see that he was not flesh. He wondered faintly what dark magicks were at work and prayed that the others were ok. He lifted his head up and was shocked to see the face of his old long time dead professor.

"What?" croaked Harry as he stared at Albus face

"Wonderful" said Albus "it worked"

Harry picked himself up from the floor "what dark magicks is this?"

"Dark magic Harry" he laughed "certainly not. Even in my old age I would not fall to the seduction of the dark arts- even if a few of the spells have tickled my fancy"

"Who are you?" repeated Harry his eyes never leaving the man speaking. His arms moved to his trousers pocket for his wand which was not there, he risked a moment to glance down and then flicked them back up to the man

"Aah yes" said Albus as he took a seat "I will get to that but, how have you been?"

Harry remained mute.

"Aah I see you have become warily over the years which proves that what I am doing is all the more correct"

"What are you doing?"

A knock on the door made Albus smile wider "aah yes there they are I think this will clear everything up… do come in" he called out.

Harry's eyes shifted quickly to the door and for the second time in a day he felt his eyes widen, there in front of him stood his younger self.

"What have you done" Harry roared as he strolled towards Dumbledore. Though he could not touch anything he attempted to grip Dumbledore robes in a threatening manner. "Explain now"

The anger on Harry's face made Dumbledore falter this was not the same person as the one that stood in his doorway, _this _person was dangerous no longer a boy but a man hardened by war death and hate.

"I brought you back from the future in hopes that you could change the future. I know with certainty that a war is coming and at present we cannot win without some extra help on our side"

"So you thought you'll play with my life" he roared "I am not your tool Dumbledore I have not been for a long time, I insist you send me back right now"

Dumbledore sat calmly back down, "I cannot that is the problem with this spell there is no way to reverse it"

"What" roared Harry again "do you understand what you have done, there are people that rely on me, they will die without me"

"It can be changed Harry, you can save everyone"

"I was happy" said Harry as he looked down and to his side, "sure some of the people I loved and cared about were dead and sure there was still a war going on- but I was happy. I had a family and friends and I was loved". He looked back at Dumbledore fury in his eyes "You have no idea what you have done, what you have sentenced me to."

Dumbledore leaned closer unafraid by what he saw in the man, "Why can you not see the good in this Harry this is for the best?"

Defeated slightly Harry sank to the floor "I cannot exist without them"

"Whatever do you mean" asked McGonagall who had been watching the boy closely.

But Harry continued oblivious "So what was your plan? I tell you everything and you change it" his tone was bitter

"Not exactly the only way for you to continue to exist- for you will die if you are not bound with your present day body. Both parties must be willing for the unity and if not you will fade away into existence"

"So I must join" he jerked his head to his younger self his stepped back in alarm "him and all my memories will transfer to him" he laughed "in hopes that you make his life easier. Your plan is flawed because if he has my memories then he'll see all that I've been through, he'll feel them as if they are his own; my loss my hate my anger will be his. So much for saving his innocent soul the things I've done is enough to make even you turn your head. Are you willing to torture him on behalf of everyone else?"

"That is a decision you both must make"

Harry stood "Aah yes your most infamous manipulative tactics pretend there is a choice to be made when really you have manoeuvred us into having none. If I agree to this I want nothing to do with you"

"Harry" began Dumbledore sure he would be able to sooth the man's temper.

"I am no longer your man Dumbledore" he turned slowly. It pained him to say this to a man who he had respected for so long but a man who had now ruined his life once more.

"Boy" he said to his younger self "let's go to the lake it has been a long time since I've seen it"

Younger Harry watched both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore before following himself out the door.

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore "I hope it will be worth it"

"It will be" said Dumbledore firmly "it must be" he repeated.

888888

Young Harry sat besides the river casting anxious gazes towards his older self, he knew of the possibilities of magic but even this was unbelievable. His older self had messier and longer black hair which would not suit the younger Harry but fit the older rougher Harry. His build was wider and muscular and he wore no glasses. His clothing were tattered but still managed to look fitting, even his mannerisms had changed. He was confident and bold and had a sureness about him that Harry himself could only imagine to have. But his eyes were hollow and there seemed to be a pain in them.

They sat in silence corporeal besides incorporeal.

"So what do you think?" said Harry softly

"I don't know" replied the older Harry "do we have any choice either I exist or I don't there isn't much choice. It is you that has to agree"

"I have no choice either I can't just let myself not exist and plus if I can save people with your knowledge then I will. If I had this knowledge before the cup-" he paused

"So it's your 4th year Cedric's dead then" Harry nodded "then I guess we have no choice but… there are things about my memories that may be hard to take"

"I'll deal with them" he said quickly

"There is this pain that I-we'll have to live with"

"Worst than a constant connection to Voldemort"

"Worst than that, it's a pain that feels as if you're missing half your soul I can feel it even in my incorporeal state I do not know how a 14 year old will handle it"

"I can handle the pain."

The other Harry nodded knowingly but otherwise remained silent "I'm giving you one last chance"

"I said I'll handle it"

Harry nodded "fine" but sat in silence looking around "it's weird to be back here back to where it begun and ended"

"You said you were happy" said Harry suddenly as he looked at himself "how can you say you were happy when you told Dumbledore that you've seen so many bad things?"

Harry shook his head from side to side in a thoughtful manner "I don't know. It was strange I didn't even know I could be happy I didn't know I could give like that and received like that. In _this_ life all I have known is pain and loneliness but there- there I had people that understood that and somehow we made a place where it didn't exist." He turned to Harry "do you understand? Everything that I had been through thus far in my life suddenly seemed worth it, even Cedric's death while it wasn't right or acceptable it was just another thing that I had to endure to let me get to the good stuff to let me find home." His voice trailed of as he begun to reminisce;

_Harry sat hidden in the shadows of a half desolate building, he was on guard duty and it was his job to make sure that nothing got in to harm his friends, his eyes darted about in alertness and he wondered how many people he wouldn't be able to save tonight, how many tortured souls would give into the darkness around and how many tears would be shed on such a beautiful night. _

_"Hey" her voice was soft and while Harry didn't turn around he smiled softly "I thought you were all asleep" _

_She moved closely "maybe you're asleep and this is a dream" her voice was low and husky as she slinked towards him, sitting down in front of him he linked their fingers as she rested her head against his chest. _

_"Trust me this isn't what I'd be dreaming about" _

_"Oh yeah" her voice was breathless and he could feel her body vibrate against his, the warmth seeping from her into him making him pull her closer despite the heat of the night. _

_"No" he looked down at her and she smiled letting him steal a quick kiss before looking over his shoulder. _

_"Guys" she said and Harry turned and watched his friends all of which were giving him some amusing glances. _

_"So what would you be dreaming about Potter" asked Draco and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach before moving forward, _

_"look Harry we know you don't like making a fuss but well we decided to anyway because today isn't just for you its for all of us" _

_Ron nodded "yeah mate, it means another year has gone by and well… we haven't kicked the bucket" he then sighed in defeat "and another year where I've failed to push Malfoy down a never ending well" he snapped his fingers "all I have to do is find one first" _

_Draco frowned but everyone else laughed aware that there was no more malice between the two while taking comfort in knowing that even the war couldn't stop them from being exactly who they were meant to be. _

_"Don't let me have to curse you weasel maybe this time I can curse you with a brain Merlin knows you haven't been using your thus far" _

_Ignoring them as best as she could Ginny moved closer "so we thought what was the best way to spend not dying and-" Neville removed from his robe a bottle of firewhisky "we thought getting drunk was in order" _

_"Right" said Ron who had finished arguing "alcohol" he waved his wand and suddenly everyone had a glass in their hand "to us" he said as he raised his glass and they all drank a shot glass amount. _

_Hermione waved her wand and refilled the glass and tilting her glass to Harry she nodded "And the man who united us" they all drank. Hermione then coughed and slumped to the floor where the others soon followed. _

_"To Gryffindor courage" began Neville and then looked at Draco "and Slytherin cunning" they drank. _

_"To having real friends" said Luna as the glasses was refilled and then drank. _

_"To cute boys" laughed Ginny and the girls joined in "no really to family" she finished sombrely. They drank and then turned to Draco who seemed to be thinking _

_"To" he began weighing each world carefully "to. Finding ourselves" he said finally and they all drank. _

_Hermione coloured "I don't think I can take much more of this" _

_"Just two more" said Ginny who was red faced. _

_Harry nodded to his partner and she began "to love…having it and giving it" they all raised their glasses and drank but ended up coughing. _

_"Come on Potter" said Draco and they all began to chant "Potter, Potter, Potter" _

_Harry laughed "only you could get them to call me that" he then looked up at the moon before looking back at his glass "I think you got them all" he said quietly "but" he swished his glass "we can always drink to what we're fighting for" _

_They all traded looks before raising their glasses "to freedom!" _

_"To freedom" Harry whispered and then drank for the last time. _

_The rest of the night passed by in a hazy of laughter and drunken stupor… only 3 people died that night and a candle was lit for each. _

Present

Harry stood "let's do this then"

Eager to follow younger Harry stood "Em how exactly do we do this"

He stopped and thought for a moment "I'll just walk into you, just try and will yourself to want me"

Younger Harry nodded and closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

A/N: The story will not feature any OCs expect in dream sequence!

**_Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? Press the button. _**


	2. Bad Times Ahead

**Forget the Future **

Summary: Harry is ripped from a future where the world lies in the power of the dark one, but where he is happy. Called to be a saviour in the past he builds himself his army of future followers but can't forget those ones he left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

A/N: The story will not feature any OCs expect in dream sequence! Random or no pairing but may on request.

**_Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? Press the button._**

**_Thanks to all the people who added me and who have reviewed. Please leave a review if you add just so i know that people are still reading it and have not just put me on alert and forgotten about the story!_**

* * *

**Bad Times Ahead**

Harry was lying on his bed at the Dudley's house thinking about where to go from here. After cutting Dumbledore out his life he didn't know who to trust because right now the only people he truly trusted weren't ready for the level of trust that he required. It wasn't about them trusting him or him trusting them but about them trusting themselves to the point that Harry didn't have to worry about them. You see in the future Harry didn't have to play the hero he didn't have to worry so much about everyone else because they were skilled enough to look after themselves, but here, right now, all he had was a bunch of children with no discipline and no fire. It had caused death pain and loss to make them ready to fight with the level of zeal that they had in the future and if it was his lot in life to change that, he would have to find the fire another way and that way was bubbling in front of him at the moment. The potion was thin and oily and almost looked like the substance found in a pensive which it was partly made of. The potion was usually used to induce false memories and dreams but in Harry's case was built upon his own future or was it now past memories, the thought still confused him. The potion once finished would dry and crystallise in the form of dust which would be sprinkled over the person when they were asleep. It was undoubtedly a harsh method but Harry had no time to waste, the war had already begun and there was too much to be taught in a relatively short time, the memories he had chosen were violent and graphic and he ignored the wave of guilty that washed over him.

He missed his friends terribly and had no idea that leaving them would hurt so much especially since he didn't know whether they were dead or alive both of which were unappealing. If they were dead then he was the reason and if they were alive then they would be together and he would be alone, further he knew that they would all be searching for him and probably end up doing something extremely risky to locate him. But the purpose of the dream was not to give them back their memories but to push them towards fighting for his side and no other.

Once he had finished the potion he left it to cool for exactly 2 and a half hours before dividing half the mixture into 6 individual pouches. He then turned to Hedwig and tied a note to her leg,

"Give this to Grobine only and don't wait for a reply"

He then looked at the desk and contemplated giving Hedwig the second letter. Slowly he rolled it up and tied it to the other leg and said "give this one to Myrea only."

Hedwig nipped him affectionately before taking flight. Harry watched her take of into the night and let out a long breathe.

_2 days later _

Harry work to the sound of taping at the window. He knew instantly who it was and earnestly went to open. Gronbine he nodded to the pixie and he dropped down to the floor. Gronbine looked around the room and Harry caught the mischievous grin that was on his face.

"Don't think about it" he warned him as he headed to the table for the 6 bags of dust. "You got the letter"

The pixie sighed as he missed his opportunity to create some havoc and then nodded.

"You're to get in and out without being seen"

The pixie mumbled at the insult. Wasn't it his job to get in and out without being caught. He walked up to Harry and snatched the bags from him and then hopped onto the ledge.

"Gronbine thank you" said Harry sincerely. The pixie smiled and then disappeared from sight. Now all Harry had to do is wait, for when night came his friends' dreams would be filled with horrible things.

**Hermione's dream **

_ "Hermione" said Ron as he kneed beside her. In front of them was a great big wall littered with names and ever burning candle around the perimeter. _

_"I hate them" she cried "I absolutely despise them how could they attempt to come here and" she paused as her body shook in rage "attempt to destroy this place why would they do this they're already dead" _

_"I sorry mione" Ron said softly _

_Her eyes darkened as she looked at the ground "They will be sorry all of them I promise" _

_Harry who had been standing in the shadow listening moved forward "we'll get them all of them" _

_She looked over her shoulder "you promise" her eyes were laced in steel _

_"I promise" he repeated _

_She inhaled and then exhaled slowly and then got up and walked over to the wall there were at least 500 names "ok I'm ready" she pointed her wand at the wall and names appeared …Jane Granger; Mark Granger. Two more candles were added to the perimeter and flickered like a diamond in the sky. _

_"Rest in peace" whispered Hermione _

Hermione woke with a start and her quiet sobs filled the room.

**Ron's Dream**

_"Fred George" cried Ron as he stared at his brothers who were hanging crucified on stakes in front of the old order of the phoenix headquarters. He worked ghostlike as he released them with a spell, they both sunk to the floor their eyes open in fright. It was in that moment that he had become a man, no longer the easy going school boy with a head for sports but not for books. It was in that moment that he understood what war was and what sacrifice meant. _

_"Fred George" cried Ginny and Ron quickly stood and pulled her to him "don't look Gin" _

_"Oh god oh god" he heard her mumble into his chest "tell me this is a dream tell me this is a dream" _

_"Gin" was all he could say as he cradled the girl and watched his brother's frightful faces. _

Ron woke with a start and jumped out of his bed as he went to check on his brother. He took in some much needed air as he found them sleeping soundly. Then with his legs still shaking in fear he made his way down stairs…_ just in case. _

**Ginny's Dream **

_"Shut up Harry" yelled Ginny "don't you dare tell me it's over don't you dare tell me it's for my own good" _

_"Ginny" he began _

_"Shut up" she yelled again "this is not just your war its mine too it's all of ours, and if you want to break up with me again then do that but I will not be walking away from this war" _

_"You have too if any thing" _

_"Oh please" said Ginny as she moved over to him "don't tell me how devastated you will be. I am not a child anymore I've seen death too so don't you dare treat me like a child. I was there with you guys when we found Dean lynched I was there when we found Percy floating in the bay and I was there for Lavender, Corner, Cho, Davis, Michael and" _

_Harry held up his hand "OK ok" _

_"I am going to be fighting alongside you and that's my decision and nobody else and if I die" she shrugged "what will it matter his taken everything from me" _

Upstairs Ginny woke in darkness, paralysed in fear she watched as the shadows creep up on her. Why was it she wonder that she was always alone.

**Draco's Dream **

_"Kneel before me" said Voldemort and Draco was forced to his knees by two death eaters "you have resisted my mark for months and now you will be part of me." _

_Draco struggled a look of contempt written clear over his face "kill me instead" he yelled "I want nothing to do with you, you half blood freak." A smack across his face told him that his remark was not tolerated and neither would he be dying tonight, yet he pressed on. "I will not be like my father I will not serve you, you can't bargain with me like you did with him you've already killed my mother and I have nothing else to live for- so kill me" _

_Voldemort stood "if I thought for a second that wasn't exactly what you wanted I would kill you. But making you become the thing you hate the most will be more fitting and then when I break you and you became everything that I want, then I will kill you" _

_Draco's eyes widened as a death eater pulled out his wrist "if you don't kill me now you will regret it because I promise I will find you and kill you" the last thing Draco heard was laughter. _

Draco woke and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt it was bare. He stared at if for a moment and then lay back down. He would not let this bother him. No he would sleep and he would not worry nightmare did not bother him.

**Luna and Neville's Dream **

_"Are you ok Neville" asked Luna as she sat besides him _

_He looked down at his hands "I killed someone today" _

_"We both did" she said nonchalantly _

_"Doesn't it bother you" he asked her _

_"Not particularly it was them or us and I choose us" _

_"But it was still another person's life" he shook his head "I always wished I could be like Harry but I never thought it would be so hard to fight all the time. I'm so tired of fighting" _

_"You know people always said I would grow out of my loony stage" Luna began and Neville blinked in confusion about the strange direction this conversation had turned "but I always thought that a lion was a lion even when it has different strips and that's what I thought I was a lion" she nodded "but now I'm not a lion anymore because seeing what we have changes people in ways that they never thought they could. We've had to change Neville and it may not be in the direction that we had initially hoped but it's a direction that we need to go. It's like the swatneck they always have to go north under water upside down but they are always positioned right side up when they go north but eventually they learn that they have to turn the other way to get where they are going" she smiled _

_Neville hesitated before he said "I think I understand." Luna smiled as Neville continued "and at least it won't be another two names on the wall" _

_"Tonight we saved someone's life" _

_Neville looked up at the wall and his lips curled. She was right tonight no names would be added and it was because he had made a choice. _

Neville and Luna woke.

Harry stayed up and worried.

* * *

what do you think? it's going to pick up straight up from the train no OOTP for Harry since he know longer wants anything to do with Dumbledore. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Time Bomb

**Forget the Future**

Summary: Harry is ripped from a future where the world lies in the power of the dark one, but where he is happy. Called to be a saviour in the past he builds himself his army of future followers but can't forget those ones he left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

A/N: The story will not feature any OCs expect in dream sequence! Random or no pairing but may on request.

_**Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? **__**Press the button.**_

**Thanks for all the adds to the alert list i've now got 15! (yeah me), but do review! **

* * *

__

**Time Bomb**

Harry sat alone in his carriage staring out the window all of which were open. He had felt suffocated. People whom had been dead were now well and alive walking around as if nothing had changed. But for him he could never forget the times when one of then had held his hand and begged him '_kill me' _or the many times he had checked the wall to see another 5 names had been added all of them of people he had once known. It caused him much agony but mixed with that was a sense of relief… that this time things would be different.

Harry had been the carriage for about 5 minutes when Hermione barraged in. Her face was as pale as death and her normally warm brown eyes appeared cold and hollow. Harry felt a twinge in his heart for the innocence that he had ripped from her.

She closed the door and watched him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Harry" her voice strained her eyes beginning to shine with new born tears "did it really happen?"

It struck him that she didn't ask for him to try and lie to her, to pretend that it was all a dream, No, she asked for confirmation of something that she already figured out was the truth. Even in grief she still was Hermione Granger.

He turned to the window unwilling to look at her when he dealt her the final blow "you know the answer to that"

Tears filled her eyes "Oh god I had hoped it was a nightmare… I can't… I wouldn't"

Harry felt himself torn but the younger Harry was still in here and so he moved over slowly as she broke down. The strength and determination he knew would come but for now he would lend her his. He manoeuvred her into his arms and held her as he did many times in the future.

She sobbed loudly and through her tears she asked "Harry how did we get through that?"

"We had each other" he whispered and they stood in silence.

It was still silent when a sullen Ginny and Ron entered the carriage. Ron's face was ghostly white in comparison with his red hair, pink splotchy were on his cheek where he attempted to put colour back into his face no doubt for his mother's benefit. On the other had Ginny's face was the perfect mask of bravery her usual smile adorned her young face yet she could not hide from Harry. Not when he had spent month gazing into those eyes and learning the curves and lines and counting the freckles. No, she could not hide the fact that her smile had not reached her eyes.

"Hello" she said happily and then frowned when she saw Hermione in Harry's arms "what's wrong?" She bounced over to them while Ron quietly took a seat opposite.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and he instantly missed the warmth. She managed a feeble smile and then her eyes flicked over to Ron were she gave him a quiet scrutiny. "What's wrong with Ron?"

Ginny struggled "I don't know"

Hermione sent a look over to Harry and bit her lip thoughtfully "I've been have some… some nightmares" she watched the Weasley's from the corner of her eyes as they straightened up attentively "only there not exactly figments of our imagination"

"What?" asked Ron "what do you mean?" he repeated and watched as Hermione gave Harry another quiet glance. "What are you hiding from us" he asked the two.

"Not hiding- waiting" stated Harry

The question was on the tip of _for what_ was on Ginny's tongue when Luna and Neville both entered the compartment- looking less like their normal states.

Harry sat and quietly observed their dispositions as they sat timidly and rigid opposite him. His eyes flicked towards the door for a second as if by some chance the final members of their team would walk through the doors but he knew for now that was unlikely. He took out his wand "muffilato" he said to ensure that the conversation was unidentifiable to intruders.

He opened his mouth and then closed it unsure of why he was feeling nerves when these people were his closet friends. The problem was though that these people were not the same ones he had in the future and he wondered whether they would resent him for the memories that he had implanted into their heads.

He cleared his throat and began "At the end of last year Dumbledore made a decision regarding the fate of the war. He decided that he would win no matter the cost and took matters into his own hands to ensure it" Harry paused "and I guess that despite the fact that I condemned him for his decision and the fact that he never gave me a choice that I have done the same thing. And for that I want to say I'm sorry" he paused again so that the truth of his words could filter over them.

He had not thought about it like that. Dumbledore had taken his happiness from him and he in turn had taken innocence from his friends. Both had thought that what they we're doing was the right thing but neither stopped to think about the repercussions of those involved. He just hoped he could make it up to them.

"And so" he continued "Dumbledore decided to use an ancient spell that would pull a person's spirit from the future into the past and that that is how I ended up here."

The girls gasped while the boy's eyes bulged.

"He wouldn't do that" said Hermione.

"He would and he did, beside Dumbledore is capable of far worst"

Ron eyed Harry "I don't understand what this had to do with you know our nightmares"

"Dumbledore pulled me into this time so that I could unite with my past self and with the knowledge I could tell him what the future holds so that he could change it"

"Well that's a bloody good idea then" Ron exclaimed

Hermione scowled at him "honest! Think Ron, he was ripped away from a future life and who knows what kind of life that was- he could have been happy"

And because that hit a little to close to home he rushed to change the subject

"The truth of the matter is that we can't trust Dumbledore"

"Why?" Neville questioned

"He is manipulative and to soft hearted. He will wait give people time for second chances and disrupt everything- he will let those things in your dreams come true and I will not allow that to happen"

"So then" hesitated Ginny "who can we trust?"

"Nobody but ourselves" he repeated instantly "we trusted only our family"

The room went quite before Hermione said "you referring to us in the room and not our literal family since my parents" she broke of

"So the dreams are?" asked Ron "bloody hell that really happened" he leaned back into his chair in a state of shock

"It hasn't happened" he clarified "it won't happen this time"

"How!" began Ginny her throat dry "I can't-"

He turned to a women he had loved and lost and tried to find the words to comfort her. But he knew that the only person who could ever reach her was-

The door slide open and Harry tensed instinctually before he let his gaze drift over the person. The normally slicked platinum hair of Draco Malfoy was messy and gel free. His face was pale and it looked as if he had been sick for a long time. He had not been sleeping and the potions that he'd probably been using were starting to affect him as his hand that held the door shook ever so slightly. Harry looked over at him and remembered their beginning.

**Past**

_Draco shoved Harry hard making him fall into the water "will you stop trying to help" he shouted._

_Harry stood up as best as he could "No you need help" he wobbled a bit in the water before finally standing upright._

_Draco growled and then punched Harry squarely on the jaw. He had long since abandoned using his wand when Harry began avoiding most of his hexes. Plus he found the throbbing of his hand and the bruising on Harry all the more fulfilling._

_Harry clenched his face in his palm and got up once again. Wincing in pain he turned to Draco "you have really got to stop doing that"_

_Draco lunged forward again but this time Harry dodged and rammed his fist into Draco's back making him fall head first in the water._

"_Potter" Draco snarled once he was back up and re-energized "shove off"_

"_The name's Harry, Potter is an occupation" he then looked thoughtful "and well I guess a last name… but not a first"_

_Infuriated Draco swung at Harry, however this time Harry was ready and the two got into a long scuffle. They parted._

_Wiping at the cut as his head Harry glared at Draco "you are so stubborn"_

"_And you are irritating, leave me alone"_

"_Can't- your one of us"_

"_I have never been one of you. I am a death eater"_

_Harry's brow rose at the use of the word have instead of can. It meant that maybe there was still hope. "The mark on your arm doesn't define you- Draco"_

_Draco sneered "we are not on first name basis- Potter"_

_Harry sighed "fine then you don't want my help go and get yourself killed"_

"_I can manage"_

_Harry rolled his neck "sure" and then began to walk to the shore but then turned back. "Just one more thing"_

_Draco rolled his eyes "what"_

_Harry whipped out his wand and hit Draco with a strong stunning spell. _

"_It's for your own good" he whispered as he apparated out._

**Future **

"Weasley, Granger" snapped Draco. The maliciousness was there but the physical intimation was lacking. "What are you looking at?" he growled. And Harry saw that the whole compartment was looking over at him in shock as they had never seen a less than perfect Draco.

Hermione gained her wit first "what?"

"Prefects are needed" he said and then began to turn

"Draco" Harry called and he waited as the boy stilled maybe it was because Harry had used his first name or maybe because it was instinctual to never trust your back when its facing your enemy.

"You should really get some sleep you look dreadful." He saw Draco's body tighten and then he quietly walked out the room.

Ron's eyes still watched the door "don't tell me" he began "Draco's in our future"

"His one of us" said Harry softly and then turned back to the window.

* * *

It had been a week since he had told his friends about the dreams. They were glad that they were over but were eager to ask Harry what was going to happen now. He told them that he needed to train them up this year and had proceeded to tell them about the room of requirement where they would met everyday and train. Right now this was where they were.

He was observing them practice and if he closed his eyes he could almost see and hear the future them. He would see Neville using the disarming spell that he had long since perfected against Luna. Hermione and Ron would be standing against each other duel style, duelling and arguing simultaneously. Then there would be Ginny and Draco. Draco would always use a shield charm and refuse to hit her with anything stronger than a stunning spell which would frustrate her to no end. She would then through up her hands and say;

_Forget it! Harry come and switch with me._

Harry would obediently do as she said and he and Draco would face of.

He opened his eyes and the sound of laughter float and fading into the background. He closed his eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to keep the images in his mind. His fist clenched by his side and he felt magic dance up his arm.

_Harry…_

The voice snapped his eyes open. He heard _her_! But as his vision cleared he saw a worried Hermione hovering over him.

"Harry" she bit her lip "are you alright"

He stood and cleared his throat "yeah. Sorry about that"

"What was that?" asked Ron. He looked at him as if it was someone he didn't recognise.

"My magic. Sometimes when I'm feeling real emotional it does that" He let the extent of his emotions flow over him before slowly drawing them in. He needed a friend. Someone who didn't have expectations from him, someone who he could share the turmoil with, but he resolved to not letting any of them know anymore than they did. Maybe this time he could turn to his Godfather.

"So lets get on shall we" he moved to the middle of the room. "One of the most powerful spells a person can lean is the switching spell" said Harry "if you can master the timing of a spell against that of the caster it could save your life".

He motioned to Ron "hurl a cutting charm at Hermione"

Ron swallowed "what? I can't do that she's a girl"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honest Ron! If you won't then I'll aim one at you"

Ron seemed to mull over it for a moment before agreeing.

"Anytime you're ready" called Harry as he watched them. He watched Hermione extend her wand and just before she called out the spell he called out his own. Time slowed down and as if spinning on an axis Hermione and Ron switched places. Harry cast a wandless shield around Hermione just as the spell impacted.

"Oh my" she exclaimed "you moved us"

Harry grinned "I did"

Ginny grinned "that was so cool" and then met his eyes "what else you got?"

* * *

A month later Harry still watched Draco, he was pale and looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He was going to be the hardest to break he wouldn't come not yet but in time. Time however was the one thing Harry didn't have and he fought with his conscience about a memory that he knew would push him over the edge. It was one of the worst things that Draco had ever done and it had haunted him even years to come.

**Draco's Dream**

_The death eater to the left pushed Draco down and then pointed to the mother and the baby._

"_Kill them" he ordered. But Draco refused to move, he took the smack to the head but he would not lift his wand hand._

"_Fine" the man snapped and Draco heard the woman scream. He closed his eyes and knew it would be over soon, but it never came. He risked looking up and what he saw horrified him._

Draco woke with a snap. His bed was soaked with sweat and he was shivering and it wasn't from the cold. He stumbled out of bed his feet refusing to cooperate. He threatened the portrait who seemed as if he would refuse but when he caught a glimpse of his face he changed his mind. Draco wondered briefly what he saw as he climbed out the dorm room and began walking the hall but shook the thought from his head. He stopped Harry was leaning casually against the wall in front of him.

Something snapped in him and he stalked over. "Potter I know you have something to do with this" he pointed to his head "the fun has stopped. You got me, now make them go away"

"I can't" said Harry "not until you learn your lesson"

"What lesson that I'm a death eater who's no better then his father"

Harry shook his head "no that your nothing like your father, that you could have a different path"

"Why do you care?" shouted Draco his voice hoarse. His eyes bore into Harry and he shivered at the dead look. A look he had only seen once before.

"Because we were friends once"

**PAST **

"_Potter" _

_Again Harry found his face meeting Draco's fist_

"_Seriously you have got to stop"_

"_Give me my wand and I'll curse you instead"_

"_Can't do that" said Harry as he dodged Draco "you've got a temper on you"_

"_Oh like you haven't" Harry shrugged in reply. _

_Suddenly tired Draco sank to the floor. His eyes darkened and hollowed his fight gone, his soul absent. The pride that he had erected as a wall seemed to have shattered to a million pieces and all that remained was this shell of a person._

"_Why won't you leave me alone" his voice was so utterly defeated that something broke in Harry that night. That if before he had just felt a sense of obligation to help someone who was lost, he now so much wanted to help him- Draco. He saw in him now a piece of himself, of the little inner child that they had both been deprived of. It was in this moment that he knew that he had someone that could understood that part of him that yearned, yearned for family, for love, for something that they could call their own. He had never thought the he would be able to forgive him. But in that one look he had._

"_Because" started Harry as he too sank to the floor. Equal ground his mind whispered. "It's the right thing to do." Liar! His mind continued. Tell him how you hurt. Tell him that you understand what its like for you to loose faith in yourself. Tell him that it's supposed to hurt but that it will be ok. _

"_I don't want your pity" muttered Draco_

"_If its pity you want you won't get it here" he turned to look at Draco. Maybe he hadn't completely lost sight of himself. It was reassuring to know that if nothing else made sense in the world that he would. It was always easier to say whatever he wanted to Draco because he was a person that didn't like the fancy trimmings. He liked straight talking._

"_I got a score to settle and I think you do to. In my eyes that makes us allies of a sort"_

"_Allies" said Draco "some how that sounds wrong" _

_But it was the fact that it didn't seem wrong that was wrong._

"_If it helps I intend to get even for the free punches"_

_The atmosphere was back up. The power scales back into their proper places. Order was restored._

"_Like you could" said Draco arrogantly_

"_Glad to see you haven't lost your Malfoyness" responded Harry dryly_

_The mood shifted and the tension was back "I'm a Black not a Malfoy" he looked down and muttered to himself "took me a while to realise that"_

_Harry stood. He couldn't handle this heightened sense of emotional turmoil with Draco. _

"_Then that makes us brothers of a sort- I'm a Black on account of Sirius being my godfather and all"_

_Draco shivered "and the good news keeps rolling in"_

"_As the last of the Black line I think it's out duty to… cause as much trouble as possible for our enemies" he tried to smile "and guess who's enemy number 1"_

_Disgruntled still Draco stood "since you're a Black"_

_Harry grinned for real "I could've been a slytherin too"_

_Draco groaned "it just proves it the whole worlds gone to hell"_

_Few years later_

_Ginny sighed "somebody get down there and stop them" she poked Ron with her wand_

"_No thanks I don't have a bleeding death wish"_

"_Mione" said Ginny "you've gotta have a problem with this"_

_Hermione smiled "it's what they do"_

_Ginny stood "fine then I'll stop them."_

_A loud bang interrupted her followed by muffled curses. She sat back down. "I'll go much later"_

_Ron sniggered "who you rooting for then Gin"_

"_Harry always wins" said Hermione_

_Luna who had been reading a book thus far finally closed it "I'm not so sure" she cast a sly glance over to Ginny "I think Draco won where it counted"_

_Ginny looked over to her "I don't care who wins. In fact none of you will heal them let them suffer." She smiled triumphantly "stupid boneheads."_

_Downstairs_

"_Must we do this all the time" said Draco who was sitting on a crate in the corner, his lip bleeding._

_Harry wiped at a cut on his shoulder "it's what we do" he aimed a hexes to the wall beside Draco_

_Draco frowned "could you get it any closer you just missed my ear by an inch"_

"_Then my aim needs to get better I was hoping to miss by half an inch"_

_Draco looked down "this is the 3__rd__ outfit you've ruined in a week" he aimed a curse to the floor making the room vibrate._

"_There has got to be an easier way of doing this" said Harry_

"_What"_

"_This" he waved between them "I mean getting into a fight, inflicting pain on each other just so everyone still thinks we're at war"_

"_We are at war" stated Draco_

"_You know what I mean"_

"_I have a reputation Potter" he glanced at him "we have a reputation"_

"_Yeah the bickering Black's"_

_Draco rolled his eyes "how many times have I told you not to try and make a joke"_

"_About the same amount of times that I've told you that I'm the good looking one"_

_Draco mumbled something as he shot a curse at Harry's feet. Harry got up and swore "truth hurts" he said with an easy grin. "So how do you want to do this" he got out his wand "I'm getting tired of beating you"_

_Draco eyes narrowed "I think last time I won"_

_Harry shrugged "maybe." _

_They faced of as if they were about to duel. _

"_Ok" they both nodded _

"_We duel for bragging rights" informed Draco_

_They held out there wand_

"_Ready" they said together as they count to three "rock, paper scissors" and tiny images shot out their wands._

**Future**

"Oh snap out of it" snapped Draco

Harry shook his head "sorry"

Draco looked around frustrated "will you stop doing that" he began to pace "stopping acting like we are friends"

"We could be"

"No I don't want to be your friend. I don't I don't want to" his voice trailed of and the pacing slowed

"To be like your father" supplied Harry as he moved away from the wall.

Draco looked shocked and indignant and then "Yes. I don't want to follow that mad man. I don't want my mum to die and I don't want to" he paused "have to see that"

"Then make a decision" said Harry "pick a side"

* * *

Sorry about the long delay! But tell me what you think? suggestions are welcome!

**_Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? Press the button. _**

* * *


	4. Corrupted

**Forget the Future**

Summary: Harry is ripped from a future where the world lies in the power of the dark one, but where he is happy. Called to be a saviour in the past he builds himself his army of future followers but can't forget those ones he left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated members. I am but a lowly student with time on her hand and a wild imagination.

A/N: The story will not feature any OCs expect in dream sequence! Random or no pairing but may on request.

Thanks for all the review and adds to the C2, Alert and Fav list. Thanks for all the questions they will all be answered... eventually. And sorry for the long pause!

_**Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? **__**Press the button.**_

* * *

**Corruption**

It seemed as if everything was falling into place. The majority of his team was together working- not exactly in unity but towards a common goal and that for Harry was an immense sign of relief. But call him Mr _Pessimistic_ but the more things began to fit into place the more wary Harry became. Not really unusual for one who had practically been raised in a war zone. Plus with Umbridge around it wasn't exactly difficult to keep his guard up.

The nights remained the hardest. During the day he could get himself lost in the training and the reading and the work but at night it was only him and his thoughts- _a dangerous place_. At night when he was supposed to be resting his mind would remain on high alert. _Who was manning the post?_ _If it was one of the girls he forced himself to sleep light- or not at all __**just in case.**__Did they remember to activate all the charms? Did they need reinforcing?_ The answers were all of course unimportant since he wasn't exactly in a war zone. But his mind would not believe it. Harry knew that above all the mind was the most treacherous part of the body and Voldemort problem. Yes Harry knew that the myth was that old Voldie didn't have a heart he traded that in for immortality well actually for horcruxes but they amounted to the same. But before he sold his soul for shiny toys he had _had_ a heart abet a broken and twisted one a heart nonetheless. A heart that treasured power and pretty dabbles, that was his weakness. So even when he sold his heart his mind remembered this lo- desire and tricked him into becoming more consumed by his greed. The way of defeating Voldemort was never about hitting the body that housed the soul but the brain- the mind. The mind makes fools of every man and that would be the way to take him down.

_Constant vigilance._ Harry remembered Moody telling him and he had never forgotten it. He was relatively safe here and didn't have to worry about whether he would wake up or whether his friends would wake up. The biggest threat here was him and he knew it. His control of his magic was becoming pitiful and he found himself all too often using his mental powers to calm himself down. His head constantly throbbed at the excessive strain he was putting his body through and his magic bubbled along his veins, fighting against the constraints that he had slammed down. More often than he would have liked he began casting wandless magic in his sleep and sometimes during day dreams. Fortunately he got a handle on it before anyone other than his friends spotted it. But his lack of control was worrying he had never felt so inhuman so out of touch with himself. He could cause the future to remain the same or even worst if he did not get a handle on himself.

"Potter" said Draco as he came slamming into the room of requirement

Harry barely turned to face him "what?" he asked as he sent out rapid hexes into the dummy

"I don't think this is going to work." He looked much better than he had months before. The cold sneer was back and his eyes hardened in resentment.

"What?" Harry repeated

"This" said Draco "there's just too many of _you_" he shivered "do you know how disgusted I feel. I swear the slytherin's can tell I've been associating with _you_what if I catch something like oh, what if I start thinking noble thoughts or what if I decide that I want to do something brave" the _you_ dripped with disgust as if he was talking about something vile

Harry lips curled "trust me Draco even after all those years in the future you still couldn't be considered a Gryffindor" _but someone brave…_ he added to himself. Draco would prove himself to be far braver that any of them thought possible. Even now he didn't seem to understand that he was being brave by risking- going against all he'd been taught. He would have called it self preservation but Harry new better.

Meanwhile the answer seemed to appease Draco as he took out his wand and began practicing across the room from Harry. A part of the room which he had dubbed for slytherin's alone which of course meant for him only.

"Still. Is there nobody else who's less noble? This goody goody attitude is starting to grate on my nerves and I swear the other day they tried to involve me in some ritualistic practice"

"They were simply trying to form a group hug"

Draco huffed "and I didn't see you partake in that. What do you fancy yourself to good- or shall I say to bad for that now. Besides there were way too many arms and legs in my vicinity to be harmless… that ginger one I think she wants to kill me. She keeps touching me"

This time Harry let a full smile cross his features "Ginny's a bit enthusiastic you get use to her"

"Oh god I do don't I" he turned to Harry and frowned "I just don't get you lot. I mean I've done some less than nice things to you and your all with the hugging and the touching- I just wish there was still that hate"

"Do you still hate us?"

"Of course" said Draco without any hesitation "you are all I hate and loaf in the world"

"That answer came a little to quickly sorta like a programmed response"

Draco blinked "so"

"I'm just saying if maybe you thought about it a bit more you may find us… tolerable"

Draco huffed quietly for a moment and then shook that idea of "So why are you hiding away in here?"

"I'm not hiding" defended Harry

He raised his brow a smirk appearing "That answer came a little too quickly"

"I'm not hiding I'm brushing up on my skills." He said forcing himself to appear less defensive

"But I thought you and the trio did everything together"

"We are separate people you know"

"So then who is it that gets in between the trio then?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stopped

"I have eyes you know. I see the distance between you guys"

"There is no distance… I just" he paused "why are you watching us anyway"

"Keep your friend-enemies close Potter"

"There is no one- nothing" he corrected quickly "we are all close in the future war does that"

"War can also break bonds Potter. So tell me _who_ threatens to break you apart"

_**Past**_

"_Harry your not seriously going are you?" asked Ron as he watched Harry search the room for his potions kit_

"_Yes"_

"_But you can't trust her" he turned to Hermione "tell him Mione"_

_Hermione took a step forward "his right she's been with them for a long time she could be leading you into a trap"_

_Harry picked up his kit and straightened "she's not" and then checked to make sure it was fully stocked once satisfied he closed it and placed it in his robes "she not" he repeated._

"_And how do you know" Ron demanded "it's no time to be loosing you head over a piece of skirt"_

_Harry stiffened "it's not about that and you know it"_

_Hermione gasped "you slept with her already. Oh Harry" When he looked at her he saw pity and he instantly went on the defensive_

"_It's not even about that. She has some information we need it and so I'm going"_

"_Harry if it's because of Ginny and Draco"_

_Harry's eyes toughened "it's not about that. You know I'm happy for them besides Ginny and I was over a long time ago"_

"_Bleeding hell, you've gone and fallen for her" said Ron_

"_I haven't she has info"_

"_Fine then let someone else go instead" Hermione reasoned as she took a step closer_

"_It has to be me"_

"_Then it's a trap. If we all can't go then-"_

"_You can't go because you don't trust her" he yelled "and I don't have time to start going over this with you"_

"_Harry" began Hermione "that's hardly fair"_

"_Do you trust me" he asked his eyes shifting between the two of them and he saw the hesitation "fine" he began walking towards the door "this isn't the first time you've bailed on me"_

_Ron faced reddened as he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face "that's right unfair mate"_

"_You were supposed to be my friends. Do you think it's too much to ask for some trust? I have never asked you to put yourself on the lines for me I made you choose. You know that nothing it more important to me than trying to keep you safe and when I try to, you question me. What is it that you want from me? Not to take any chances. To stay here and plan while people are dying? To see me break down perhaps"_

"_Harry stop" Hermione said almost in tears "you just don't let anybody in anymore"_

_He turned to face them his own face angry "let you into what. What do you want me to share with you? My guilt? I am not the little boy that you knew"_

"_Your damn right you're not" snapped Ron "I think Malfoy's beginning to rub of on you because I don't know when you thought it was alright to lay into your friends. This is not cool"_

"_Cool? Do you think I'm tying to win a popularity contest? This is war and I won't let anybody else die if I can help it"_

"_But what if you go and die. Then who do we have" asked Hermione_

"_You seem to think I'm a bit of a loose cannon. Why don't you write a plan see how that works out for you? After all it doesn't seem like I'm much help to the world I'm certainly not enough to trust"_

"_Harry"_

"_I think I better go hand over my soul to the devil" he said curtly before walking out the door_

"Damn it Potter" yelled Draco "do I always seem to make you nostalgic?" because if I do I can leave"

"Sorry"

"Damn it quit with the apologises quite frankly they make me uncomfortable and I'm not sure what to do with them"

Harry didn't have time to respond because Hermione and Ron came into the room.

"Sorry I'm later" began Hermione

"I had to go track her down at the library" Ron sniggered "you know has she gets when she's around books"

Hermione threw him a dirty look "I was just looking up some spells that I thought we could try" she took the paper out of her bag and walked over to Harry "maybe there are some you could suggest and if there not on their I'll look it up for you"

Harry smiled "I'll sure they'll all be fine. I trust you explicitly" Hermione beamed as Harry thoughts trailed of.

_**Past**_

"_Was that dark magic" asked a furious Hermione_

"_It was magic Hermione"_

"_But it was dark arts"_

"_We need to know this stuff to defend against it" _

"_We never need to before"_

"_Well we do now" he looked up from his book "trust me I can handle it"_

"_Harry please just be careful" she bit her lip in worry_

_He rolled his eyes sure that there would be nothing to worry about. _

_He didn't know how wrong he would be. If only he had trust Hermione._

When Harry came round Neville and Luna were also present. He really needed to focus on the future.

* * *

**3 Months Later **

It was almost time for Christmas and Harry was happy with the way things were progressing. He was getting a grip on his powers and he was finding a way to reconnect to his friends and Draco in this time. Maybe in time he could forget the future.

As of now Harry was in defence against the dark arts, there were suppose to be reading a chapter in the book on how to defend against whesselbees which were harmless creatures. This class was boring since Harry was an expert in this subject. When Umbridge wasn't looking he began to flick through the book, looking for some spell that he had forgotten to teach his friend. His hand stopped on a page with a small paragraph on the effects of dark magic on wizards. His mind had recently been thinking about dark magic…

"Mr Potter"

Harry blinked to find Umbrige in front of him

"Is my class that boring Potter?" she repeated

Harry fought the urge to say yes but instead choose to remain silent.

"That'll be a detention tonight what you say this evening with me writing lines" she smiled cheerfully as he looked back down at his book and sighed.

Ron gave him a sympathetic smile which Harry ignored, today was going to be a trial some day, which it proved to be when he was cornered by Cho Chang as he was making his way to the R.O.R.

"Harry" she called and he frozen to his spot mentally going over how painful this conversation would be. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Hi"

"What you doing?" she asked appearing to try and be casual

"Stuff" he said

"Look I was wondering if you know the next visit to Hogsmead we could hang out" she clutched the strap of her bag in a nervous manner.

Inwardly Harry groaned "I would love to but I'm busy that visit maybe next time"

Her face broke out into a shy but big grin "next time Harry. Valentines' next time"

Harry's eyes widened "look I didn't mean to"

"Its ok I'd love to go with you" she said giving him a peck on the check as she left leaving Harry speechless. Even with the years he had added he still couldn't speak to girls.

"Oi what's wrong Harry" Ron asked as Harry entered the Room

"Nothing!" he said "Cho thinks I asked her out on Valentines Day"

"Oh and she turned you down" said Luna kindly while Ron muttered something about girls being mental.

"No, she didn't, and I didn't really ask her she sorta thinks I asked her and then skipped away before I could say otherwise"

"What are you complaining about you were all into Cho during the Yule Ball- what changed?" Ron turned to face Harry as if he was the one that was mental.

Hermione huffed "it's been years since then for him not simply months. I suppose he got over her"

"Whose better than Cho?" said Ron in disbelieve. Ginny smacked him in the head with her wand and he moaned in pain "what's that for"

"For being insensitive to the other girls in the room"

He cast a look at Hermione who was avoided his gaze "oh come on its not like you girls care about that stuff"

"What stuff" questioned Hermione "whether boys think we're attract enough"

"Well yeah"

"You are the most…."

Draco who had just come into the room laughed "every time I come into here your arguing. Just make out with each other already the tension is making us all feel sick"

"I don't- she don't" they stuttered turning red in embarrassment

Feeling pity for them Ginny turned to Draco "we were talking about how Cho thinks Harry invited her out on Valentines Day"

"And you don't want to go" he asked in disbelief "your not queer in the future are you? Although it would explain a lot"

Harry frowned "no I'm not. I just don't like her anymore beside I know who she ends up being with in the future"

"That must suck. I mean all these girls and you can't be with any of them" he said unsympathetically "well that's more for me"

"Not really since I know who you end up with"

Draco paled "I don't end up with anyone. Draco Malfoy does not get tied down"

Harry grinned "yes yes you do. I would beware because they could be any of the girls you decide to date now"

"Shut up you're lying" he said furiously

"Oh no, I'm really not." So Harry could be a little childish if felt good to let go once in a while.

"Hum" said Luna "I forgot about that. You know who all of us end up with in the future. Is it weird?"

"Weird? A little I suppose but if it was meant to be it'll happen"

Curious Hermione leaned in closer "you're not tempted at all to push people together" he shook his head "even your own relationship. I mean you don't want to date Cho because of obviously your future relationships. So does that mean you're never going to date until you meet that person who you're with in the future? Because in a way you are trying to cause it to happen, you could easily be happy in this world with someone new because maybe whoever your with in that world suited the you in that world"

"He is the him in that world" said Draco "it's just that she won't be the her she is in this world"

Hermione looked thoughtful "your right of course" she turned to Harry in expectation

"I- it's complicated" he settled "I don't know what's going to happen but I do know it's never going to be me and Cho"

"But you were happy" she insisted "don't you want to be happy"

"Things were always complicated between us" he said more to himself "right now if I saw her it could mess things up pretty badly. I need to be focused and she" he trailed of "look forget about that. What's important is that we're all set for the DA meeting in Hogsmead"

Ginny nodded and then cast a glance at Draco "you coming"

"What to be in public with you guys don't be funny. I can't afford to hang out with you anymore than I have to- I might catch something" Ginny's face fell

"Right of course"

"But I'll make such that the slytherin's are away from there." He seemed to wonder of "I may have to snog and hex a few people though"

Ginny brisked "like whom"

"Who what would I hex?"

"I don't bleeding care who you hex" she stood up "whose throats are you planning to shove your tongue down"

Draco blinked in sheer surprise "that's a bit vulgar isn't it. And why do you care"

Her face flamed as she realised everyone was watching her. Quickly she picked up her bag "I don't" and swung it over her shoulder as she stalked out the room.

He watched her go "that was a bit" his faced twisted into confusion and then into realization. He looked over at Harry who grinned. "No way in hell" he said as he got up "no way" he repeated and then shivered "what was I thinking" he asked and then turned "no don't answer that. I've got to get out of here before I" he stopped and walked out the room.

Harry eyes trailed after them. Something strange was going on. He noticed something strange going on with all of his friends recently. He had been getting along much better with them now but as he thought about it, it wasn't because he was changing but because they were. He looked around the room and noticed that they were becoming more like their future selves as time passed. He should have noticed it sooner but he had been so wrapped up in his own personal anguish that he had missed his friends' transformation. Since when did Ginny like Draco? Since when was Draco that easy to persuade? Why were Luna and Neville sitting so close together? And how come Hermione and Ron had suddenly become a twosome?

Harry worried was it his doing? He had the power to manipulate people into doing whatever he wanted by thought. Had he been channelling his emotions and desires to his friends? But most importantly what was he going to do about it? The only thing that came from him using his powers unconsciously was trouble…

_She smiled a slow sort of amused smile "easy there"_

_His green eyes flashed "why aren't you afraid of me"_

_She shrugged and twirled her wand over each of her fingers before looking up at him "seems like your afraid of yourself for the both of us"_

_He stared at her his eyes eerily dark in the shadows of the room, his expression furious "damn it" he yelled "I am dangerous! You saw what I can do. You saw how all I had to do was think about hurting that guy and I did. That was dark magic" he paced "I was almost consumed by the feel of it" he turned to face her "I almost hurt you. I wanted to hurt you" he repeated as he looked away and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of it before harshly moving away. _

_He moved feet away from her. One hand rested on the wall as he fought to gain control. His breathing was laboured "don't touch me- I can't think when you do and I can't control the darkness in me"_

_She moved back to the wall and began twisting her wand "I guess dark magic is like heroin takes a while to flush from your system"_

_Harry forced a laugh as adrenaline pulsed through his veins and his breathing slowed "when my friends told me that I shouldn't touch dark magic I told them I could handle it. I can't. Draco told me how hard it would be to stop using it; I thought he was joking" he laughed a dry laugh "but I get it now and merlin I wish I didn't." he shook of the tone of anguish and self-pity and continued._

"_It's always going to be there, there's always going to be a part of me that I will be afraid of, a part of me that I will be tempted to draw out and justify the use of using, a part of me that I'm always going to have to hide. I'm never going to feel like __**me**__ ever again"_

"_I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice feeling like velvet across his skin _

"_Be smart and stay away from me" he pleaded_

"_I can't" she said "you know I can't"_

_He slid down to the floor and traced his hand across the cold tiles "I'm dangerous"_

"_So am I" she said wolfishly with a grin _

_He ignored her "you could go to one of the safe houses or I could fix one up for you or I could"_

"_Or you could stop being a coward and we can go find your friends and"_

"_I'm not being a coward" he growled "I am trying to protect you- them. I can control myself better when I'm alone"_

"_So that's what your life is going to be like then- alone" she accused_

"_If I have to"_

"_Coward" she repeated in a tone that made Harry jump up and stalk over to her. His eyes were hooded but his magic was flaring around him displaying his anger. _

"_Stop calling me that. I am trying to protect you"_

_She shoved him backwards "no you're not your trying to protect yourself. You're afraid of being rejected by your friends if you go back and ask for forgiveness- you're afraid of you're feelings" she tore into him "What you can use the dark arts as if it was breathing but your afraid to feel?" her tone was mocking and bitter and it slashed at him_

"_Shut up" he bit out and shoved her hard against the wall. He was so angry that he didn't even hear her hiss in pain. His green eyes scorched from under his lashes his glare deadly._

"_You don't understand what its like to have this dark thing inside of you and then to have feeling complicate it. It's telling me to take what I want with force it's telling me to forget about consequences and if I slip for __**just**__ one second I could literally force someone into doing it- wandless. If I let emotions get in the way we wouldn't be having this conversation"_

"_Yeah" she asked "why's that"_

"_Because you make me want to kill you, I'm trying to save you and you're making it a hell of a lot harder than it should be"_

_She smiled "you're letting emotions get in the way now and guess what I'm still alive. So" she drawled "I don't think you want to kill me bad enough"_

"_Oh I'm getting there" he hissed_

"_I know about giving into the darkness I lived amongst it for months. I saw the way it can take over people's minds, corrupting the body and destroying the soul a bit by bit. Hell I know how hard it is to fight"_

"_Then why are you making it so hard" he shouted his eyes boring into hers _

"_Because if I don't it would be too easy to give in. I wish that there was someone with me who could have tempted me beyond reason to struggle with it. There was no one and it's hard to fight by yourself and I was so tired…. When you found me I was going to kill myself I couldn't take it anymore the tug of war it was driving me insane slowly. You won't make it on your own"_

"_But you survived"_

"_Each day was a struggle don't you get it" she yelled finally breaking. It shocked Harry as he had never seen her lose her disposition, not once, not even when she faced her tortures face to face she remained calm and relaxed but she was finally breaking down. He wondered how much longer he would last_

_"This is something you can't do on your own" she said once she had calmed. _

"_I get it. I just- I can't…."_

"_You have to"_

"_It not that easy to fight!" he snapped "everyone out there expects me to win, to solve the problems and I can't afford to lose focus anymore. I've let this go on to long. I've let myself my desire my"_

"_You're only human"_

_His eyes darkened "maybe that's the problem"_

"_Dark magic isn't the answer"_

"_Maybe for me"_

"_Its make you feel less human- then how will you be any better than Voldemort"_

_The air cracked with magic "I am nothing like him" he hissed _

_She tilted her head in defiance "Then don't run from this- from me"_

_The change in the air was so sudden and yet to subtly that it took Harry a while to realise that he had slammed his lips on her. He hesitated wanting to pull back as he felt his magic begin to build up and try to gain some control. But as her lips warmed over his he found himself responding his hand dropped to her hips trapping her between him and the wall that they found themselves against. Blood boiled under his skin and he felt his magic explode around them shattering the glass and yet he could not stop. Anger changed just as swiftly to passion as the mood had minutes before. That was her power it seemed to make him feel so many things. He was aggressive and dominant as he pressed against her and heard her moan. He pulled back and gasped for breathe. He had kissed her before but not like this not when he was so out of control. He looked up at her afraid that he would see fear in her eyes but all he saw was passion filled eyes, and something else that he couldn't recognise. His jaw clenched in restraint and he watched a lazy smile appear across her face _

_"you can't do this alone without breaking. You'll need a way to find release… my way would have been death maybe yours could be something else". _

_He waited for a moment and then pulled back from her- reluctantly. She motioned to say something else when he held up a hand "give me a moment" he closed his eyes and waited till he was sure that he had his power back in control and that he wouldn't push her back into the wall as soon as he opened them. He opened them a grin appearing across his face "you've made your point. Although you're being awfully suggestive"_

_She shrugged "you've proven you have some control, and get that thought out of you head all I meant was maybe with your friends you'll find something else. So what do you say we go find your friends" he hesitated and she continued "you blew our roof and the windows we're going to need a place to stay?"_

"_I just hope that their building is made of stronger stuff- we can't have this happening again"_

"_You getting angry is quite likely, me kissing you" she paused "I don't know"_

_Harry moved over "you can't resist me" he whispered as they apparated away._

That was the day that led Harry on to the path to figuring out what the second part of the prophesy meant. That love was the key. Dark magic was much more powerful than normal magical and love was the only way that you could began to control it and not let it control you.

But right now Harry was in trouble. Big trouble. Just what had he missed when he had been consumed by his future? Just who else had been infected by him? How long would he hold out till he exploded? It was time he thought to get back into the real world. It was time to forget the future. If he didn't then nothing else matter because he wouldn't be around to change it and neither would his friends... their was only one way to go when magic become to much to contain. Voldermore was one example and the other well the other was dead... power corrupts but total power gets you killed.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay! But tell me what you think? suggestions are welcome! 

**_Remember reviewing is good for the soul but so is chocolate which one is cheaper? Press the button._**

**__**

**I may change it I'm not sure if I like the end so please please tell me what you think about!! **


End file.
